Sing
Sing to piosenka z trzynastego odcinka sezonu drugiego "Comeback". Jest śpiewana przez New Directions z Sue. Rachel i Finn prowadzą główną linię melodyczną. Ta piosenka była jedną z dwóch, które prowadzi Rachel z Finnem ( druga to Loser Like Me ''). Była przygotowana specjalnie na życzenie Sue, która twierdzi, że jest to świetny utwór na tydzień hymnów. W odcinku "Original Song", Sue zabrania New Directions zaśpiewać tę piosenkę na zawodach regionalnych, oznajmiając, że jej były kochanek, jak twierdziła, perkusista z ''My Chemical Romance ''odmówił oddania im praw do zaśpiewania tej piosenki. Jak się później okazało, było to kłamstwem. Oryginalny Tekst i Tłumaczenie '''Rachel:' Sing it out// Wyśpiewaj to Boy, you've got to see what tomorrow brings// Chłopcze, musisz zobaczyć co przyniesie jutro Finn: Sing it out// Wyśpiewaj to Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs// Dziewczyno, musisz być tym, czego potrzebuje jutro Rachel: For every time that they want to count you out// Za każdym razem gdy chcą cię odrzucić Finn: And use your voice (Rachel: Uhhh!)// I użyj swojego głosu Every single time '''// Każdego razu '''Rachel and Finn: You open up your mouth// Gdy otwierasz swoje usta Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Sing it for the boys// Zaśpiewaj to dla chłopców Sing it for the girls; Every time that you lose it sing it for the world// Zaśpiewaj to dla dziewcząt; Za każdym razem gdy coś przegrywasz, zaśpiewaj to dla świata. Sing it from the heart// Zaśpiewaj to z serca Sing it 'til you're nuts// Zaśpiewaj to póki jesteś trochę dziwny Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts// Zaśpiewaj to dla wszystkich, którzy będą nienawidzić twojej odwagi Sing it for the deaf// Zaśpiewaj to dla głuchych Sing it for the blind// Zaśpiewaj to dla niewidomych Sing about everyone that you left behind// Zaśpiewaj o każdym, kogo zostawiłeś za plecami Sing it for the world, sing it for the world// Zaśpiewaj dla świata Rachel: Aaaah Rachel and Finn: Sing it out!// Wyśpiewaj to Finn: Boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means// Chłopcze, oni sprzedadzą następny dzień. Rachel: Oohuh Rachel and Finn: Sing it out!// Wyśpiewaj to Rachel: Boy before they kill what tomorrow brings// Chłopcze, zanim zabiją to co przyniesie jutro Finn: You've got to, make a choice if the music drowns you out (Rachel: Music drowns you out)// Musisz dokonać wyboru jeśli muzyka cię wciągnie And raise your voice every single time '// I wzniesie twój głos za każdmy razem '''They '// Oni '''Finn with New Directions and Sue: Try and shut your mouth// Starają się zamknąć twoje usta Rachel and Finn with New Directions and Sue: Sing it for the boys// Zaśpiewaj to dla chłopców Sing it for the girls; Every time that you lose it sing it for the world// Zaśpiewaj to dla dziewcząt; Za każdym razem gdy coś przegrywasz, zaśpiewaj to dla świata. Sing it from the heart// Zaśpiewaj to z serca Sing it 'til you're nuts// Zaśpiewaj to póki jesteś trochę dziwny Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts// Zaśpiewaj to dla wszystkich, którzy będą nienawidzić twojej odwagi Sing it for the deaf// Zaśpiewaj to dla głuchych Sing it for the blind// Zaśpiewaj to dla niewidomych Sing about everyone that you left behind// Zaśpiewaj o każdym, kogo zostawiłeś za plecami Sing it for the world, sing it for the world// Zaśpiewaj dla świata Rachel: Hooo-ho Rachel with New Directions: Cleaned-up, corporation progress '// Pokonywanie postępów korporacji '''Dying in the process '// Umieranie w trakcie '''Children that can talk about it// Dzieci, które mogą o tym mówić Living on the webways,// Żyją na swoje sieciowe sposoby People moving sideways '''// Ludzie poruszający się bocznymi ścieżkami '''Sell it ‘til your last days// Sprzedadzą to do twoich ostatnich dni Buy yourself the motivation// Kup sobie motywację Generation nothing, nothing but a dead scene// Niczego nie generują poza scenami śmierci Product of a white dream '''// Produktu białego snu '''I am not the singer that you wanted, but a dancer// Nie jestem wokalistą jakiego chciałeś, lecz tancerzem I refuse to answer, talk about the past, sir// Odmawiam odpowiedzi, rozmowy o przeszłości Wrote it for the ones who want to get away// Napisane dla tych, którzy chcą uciec. Finn: Keep running!// Biegnij! Rachel and Finn with New Directions and Sue: Sing it for the boys// Zaśpiewaj to dla chłopców Sing it for the girls; Every time that you lose it sing it for the world// Zaśpiewaj to dla dziewcząt; Za każdym razem gdy coś przegrywasz, zaśpiewaj to dla świata. Sing it from the heart// Zaśpiewaj to z serca Sing it 'til you're nuts// Zaśpiewaj to póki jesteś trochę dziwny Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts// Zaśpiewaj to dla wszystkich, którzy będą nienawidzić twojej odwagi Sing it for the deaf// Zaśpiewaj to dla głuchych Sing it for the blind// Zaśpiewaj to dla niewidomych Sing about everyone that you left behind// Zaśpiewaj o każdym, kogo zostawiłeś za plecami Sing it for the world, sing it for the world// Zaśpiewaj dla świata Rachel: We’ve got to see what tomorrow brings// Musimy zobaczyć co przyniesie jutro Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Sing it for the world// Zaśpiewaj to dla świata Sing it for the world '''// Zaśpiewaj to dla świata '''Rachel: Boy you've got to be what tomorrow needs '''// Chłopcze, musisz być tym czego potrzebuje przyszłość '''Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Sing it for the world// Zaśpiewaj to dla świata Sing it for the world// Zaśpiewaj to dla świata.\ Ciekawostki *W odcinku "Tina in the Sky with Diamonds", Sue odnosi się do tej piosenki, ponieważ mówi Bree, że musi zniszczyć Glee Club. Twierdzi, że członkowie New Directions nie boją się jej po tym jak wspólnie wykonali Sing w " piżamach w szkocką kratkę" Filmy thumb|right|335 pxthumb|left|335 px Galeria SING!454.png SING (My Chemical Romance) Glee.jpg Sing1.png Glee Sing33.jpg Glee Sing.jpg 732428 1306783776719 full.jpg SING!454.png SING (My Chemical Romance) Glee.jpg Sing1.png Tumblr lgov2fJ9TU1qbak8wo1 400.gif Sing-glee-o.gif Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 2 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Finna Hudsona Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Mercedes Jones Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Santanę Lopez Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Brittany Pierce Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Quinn Fabray Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Comeback